She's out of my life
by Raiatea1
Summary: POV de Buffy et de Faith, après l'échange des corps
1. Chapter 1

Décidément ! Une autre POV de Faith et Buffy sur les paroles de _She's Out Of My Life_ (Michaël Jackson).

Faith est dans le train en partance pour LA…

POV Faith

_She's out of my life_

_She' out of my life_

_And I don't know whether to laugh or cry_

_I don't know whether to live or die_

_And it cuts like a knife_

_She's out of my life_

J'ai grimpé dans le premier véhicule qui arrivait à ma portée. Je m'enfuis. Encore une fois. Je suis incapable de lui faire face. J'ai mal. Mon être entier me dégoûte…Je tremble. Je suis blessée. J'ai faim. J'ai froid. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de tout casser. Mais, maintenant, je sais que "c'est mal", comme dit B. Je suis encore plus perdue dans toute cette merde qui me saute à la figure. Je sens mes yeux qui piquent. Je porte ma main à mon visage. C'est humide. Pourquoi ? Je pleure ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai fait des conneries. Comme toujours. Je ne sais ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Oh si ! Je sais ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je voulais connaître sa vie. Je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais, maintenant, je ne suis sure de rien…Je sens encore les tremblements de son corps, les battements effrénés de son cœur lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés à l'église. Quand j'étais dans son corps. Avait-elle peur de moi ? Avait-elle envie de me tuer ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son corps à agir ainsi, inconsciemment, à ma vue. Mais, c'était intense…

J'ai peut-être compris. Je dois aller le plus loin possible d'elle. Je dois la virer de ma vie si je veux vivre…C'est la seule solution…si je veux me regarder à nouveau dans une glace. Et peut-être que je trouverai enfin le repos de mon âme déchirée…Ouais, ça fait mal. Plus mal que lorsqu'elle m'a embroché…avec mon poignard préféré en plus ! Putain ! C'est comme si ça remuait en moi. Encore et encore…J'ai l'impression de mourir, tant la douleur est insupportable.

M'en aller d'ici. M'en aller loin de cet enfer. Ne plus revenir. Ne plus lui faire face. L'oublier. L'effacer de ma mémoire. Ne plus penser à elle. Elle et tous les autres. Peu importe comment, mais, elle et toute cette merde, c'est fini!

POV Buffy

_It's out of my hands_

_It's out of my hands_

_To think for two years she was here_

_And I took for granted I was so cavalier_

_Now the way that it stands_

_She's out of my hands_

C'est fini ! Elle est partie. Loin de moi. Je me relève, encore sous le choc de me retrouver à nouveau dans mon corps…Ma vie s'assombrit d'un coup devant cette évidence. Pourquoi est-ce toujours ainsi? Pourquoi cela doit se terminer ainsi? Je voulais lui parler. Mais elle est encore partie. Encore. Après une dernière bataille que nous avons toutes deux perdues…

Elle ne voit en moi qu'une traitresse. Quelqu'un qu'il faut éliminer. Une personne qu'elle hait plus que tout. C'est vrai; c'est de ma faute. Depuis le début, je l'ai traité comme une ennemie alors qu'elle cherchait une amie… Et mon coeur agonise sous son regard accusateur. Je sais 

que je le mérite. Je lui ai tourné le dos alors qu'elle avait besoin de mon soutien. Mais, cétait trop dur. Trop dur d'être près d'elle, de laisser le reste de ma vie derrière moi. Je voulais avoir les deux ; une vie normale…et elle. Mais, elle est tellement imprévisible…peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle m'a tout de suite attiré…

Mais, tout est arrivé trop vite. Nous étions jeunes et ivres de liberté. Je croyais pouvoir la maîtriser. Mais qui peut maîtriser une Tueuse ? Personne. Je l'ai compris à mes depends. Maintenant, notre amitié n'est plus que poussière. A cause d'une erreur, d'un accident. Un stupide accident, que j'ai transformé en meurtre. J'avais trop peur pour faire face à mes erreurs. Je l'ai laissé se débrouiller, seule. Je pensais qu'elle s'en sortirait, comme elle en a l'habitude…il faut croire que cela était au-dessus de ses forces… Qui peut l'en blamer? Pas moi en tout cas…

Maintenant…je suis perdue. J'ai ressenti tant d'émotions en elle. Des émotions d'une telle violence, que je me demande comment elle a pu vivre avec ça? Et toutes ces émotions négatives étaient dirigées vers moi. Elle ressentait tout ça à cause de moi…Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, tandis que les autres apparaissent devant moi. Ils me serrent, me réconfortent. Mais, cela me faisait encore plus mal. Parce que je ne pouvais faire de même avec elle. Je ne sens plus son aura, la même essence que la mienne…Cette aura puissante qui se complétait avec la mienne. Cette aura devenu dévastatrice pour nous tous avait disparu. Définitivement disparu…

POV Faith

_So I've learned that love's not possession_

_A__nd I've learned that love won't wait_

_Now I've learned that love needs expression_

_But, I learned too late_

Définitivement disparu… ce stupide truc qu'ils appellent "amour"…J' l'aimais. Putain, c' que je pouvais l'aimer! Elle était tout pour moi. Et je la voulais rien que pour moi. Mais, il y avait trop de gens autour d'elle. Comment pouvait – elle me voir? J'ai essayé d'être comme eux. C'est gens "normaux" comme elle dit. Mais, j'y arrive pas. Pas vraiment de repères pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par « une vie normale ».

Je pensais que juste le fait d'être comme elle suffirait. Qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne que moi. 'faut croire que je me suis gourrée. Je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas à connaitre de ma vie. Juste rester avec moi, juste apprécier la vie. C'est tout. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que la savoir pas loin de moi. Pour moi, cela me suffisait. Pas pour elle.

Elle m'a bien montré qu'elle n'était pas mon jouet. Que je ne pouvais pas la prendre et la jeter ensuite, sans en subir les conséquences. Et des conséquences, j'en ai reçu pas mal depuis que je la connais…Mais, franchement. Merde ! Franchement, je l'ai jamais prise pour un jouet ! C'est…rectification, C'ETAIT mon trésor, mon cœur, ma vie…Elle était chaque souffle d'air qui se propageait dans mes poumons. Elle était chaque gorgée d'eau que je sentais couler dans ma gorge…

'fallait que je lui en parle. J'aurais du le faire !... Je l'ai pas fait. Et Angel est venu, ou plutôt REVENU. Avec tout ce que ça voulait dire. Pour moi. Pour elle. Angel…je le déteste. Ouais, je le déteste…C'est un putain de vampire et je suis une Tueuse. Pourquoi j'ai pas pu le tuer ?...Question bête ! Pour les beaux de B ! Qu'est – ce qui m'est passé par la tête, hein !

Ensuite, ' y a eu Riley, Spike,…Comme si elle se souciait de moi…Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était lui ! Lui ! Toujours lui ! Vampire ou militaire, peu importe…C'était toujours lui. Jamais moi ! Pourquoi fallait – il que je l'aime? Pourquoi fallait – il que je la ferme? Elle voulait plus? Elle a eu ce plus! Si elle pouvait pas m'aimer, alors elle me haïra ! Et là, je crois qu'elle peut pas me haïr davantage ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait…Trop tard pour reculer. 

Trop tard pour mendier un peu d'elle. Non, je ne suis à ses pieds…On dit que l'amour fait mal ? Eh ben ouais ! Ca fait putain mal ! Mal comment pas possible. Et mes larmes tombent…je voulais juste que tu m'aimes…

POV Buffy

_She's out of my life_

_She's out of my life_

_Damned indecision and cursed pride_

_Kept my love for her locked deep inside_

_And it cuts like a knife_

_She's out of my life_

Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes…On se déchainait et mon cœur saignait pendant tout ce temps…Ton souffle s'éloigne de moi. Et j'ai l'impression de tomber. Tomber dans ce vide que tu as laissé. Ta présence me réchauffait. Tu étais ma moitié et pour toi, j'aurais perdu la raison. Pour toi…

Plus rien n'est pareil depuis que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Un jour nouveau se lève. Ils sont tous près de moi. Pourtant, malgré tout ce monde, je ne vis pas…j'étouffe de chagrin et personne ne peut le taire…C'est de ma faute. Pardon. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir comprise. Pardon de n'avoir su être avec toi. Pardon…

Ce réveil est trop brutal pour marcher droit. Je pensais pouvoir tenir devant toi. Je pensais que, malgré ce qui s'est passé, j'arriverai à t'entendre dans cette nuit qui t'entoure. Je pensais pouvoir te ramener à la lumière…Mais, ma fierté a pris le dessus sur l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Cette arrogance que je voudrais oublier. J'ai pourtant vu dans ton regard ce désespoir, cette incompréhension. J'ai tout gâché. Cet amour…notre amitié…

Cette douleur…cette absence de toi me fait mal. J'aurais du écouter mon cœur et je dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Pourquoi ai – je hésité entre toi et eux ? Ils ne m'offrent même pas la moitié de ce que toi, tu me donnes. Je me sens si seule sans toi…Je suis prisonnière de ce système et je t'ai laissé. Toi, ma liberté, mes rêves…

You'll be in my heart (Phil Collins)

Comme stop crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe end warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here

In my heart always

Eternal Flame (The Bangles; Atomic Kitten)

Close your eyes

Give me your hand darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming?

Is this burning en eternal flame?

I believe its meant to be darling

I watch you when you were sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same?

Am I only dreaming?

But is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name sunshines through the rain

Of all life so lonely then come and ease the pain

I don't want o lose this feeling


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
